fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
W.L.A (Verse)
Summary This verse is created by GreyFang82 What’s Left After is the full name of the verse Basic Description: This is a hyperverse that contains countless Multiverses with infinite universes of each and every possible thing that could happen. Main Story: All was in order until one day a Multi-dimensional Cosmic Entity is summoned to a certain timeline that destroys most of the earth until a young man managed to sealed it back outside of the Multiverse, and in doing so gains multi-dimensional powers. He then journeys through the multiverse to find meaning in life after his old life is now gone. Note: - This is a Hyperverse that is connected to most if not all other Verses I make - This is very much inspired by Lovecraftian Lore and themes - Please feel free to comment your feelings and advice for the verse - This is not complete so there will be changes as time goes on… List of Verses, Stories, or Games Included - Wasteland Country A version of our universe in which a nuclear war took place many years ago, leaving society to rebuild itself all while the people who survive to suffer from radiation and mutations from the bombs. This separates the non irradiated areas into four nations. - The Carnival of Enigmatic Folk A carnival created by The Monocle to travel universe to universe and lure people into it and suffer a twisted and horrifying fate. Terms and Rules of the verse The Shade: This is a power manifested to those who suffered great emotional trauma, it allows beings to tap into the power of their soul to empower their mind and allowing them to change the world around them as they see fit. However this power can lead those who wield it into madness. The Spark: This is a power manifested to those will incredible willpower, it allows beings to tap into the power of their soul empowering their body and allowing them to persevere in great hardship. Those with this ability are able to resist being changed by The Shade and other forces similar to it. Soul: Unlike many other verses, souls in W.L.A is a higher dimensional attachment connected to all living things’ nervous system. It’s purpose is to collect the memories, experiences, and sensations of a living thing and the moment of their death it is collected and sent to Necroxel. However a soul does not contain the creature’s consciousness. A soul is not necessary for a living thing to function, however if a soul is removed or damaged without proper skill it will damage and/or destroy the creature’s nervous system causing paralyzation or death. The Decaying Hyperverse: The Decaying Hyperverse are all of the dimensions beyond the 11th one, these dimensions are completely chaotic and unstructured in terms of laws of physics and prolonged exposure can taint and corrupt other dimensional beings. Concepts such as knowledge, logic, and structure simply cannot exist. The Structured Multiverse: The Structured Multiverse is the 11th dimensional space that still has structured and intact laws of physics and is not in danger of decay which allows for logic and knowledge to exist in this small subset of reality. The Interstice: This is NOT the Outerverse, this is the “empty” space between universes, multiverses, cluster of multiverses, etc. In The Interstice, there are no laws of physics or time allowing things like going faster than light. To traverse The Interstice one must either move faster than light (only applicable to move from a single 4-D Universe to another 4-D Universe) or move beyond the last dimensional axis. EX: To transverse The Interstice of one infinite multiverse to another infinite multiverse one must be able to move in 5 dimensions in order to reach it. The Dreamscape: In the Dreamscape normal powers that a person or entity would usually have are striped and forces them into a 3D existence with the power of a normal human. However with training and time visitors are able to rapidly gain power and abilities that they may otherwise not possess. This is a realm created by Exelth. Higher Dimension to Lower Dimension: A higher dimensional being that wishes to travel into a lower dimensional plane must be summoned there, or have some kind of tie to the plane. EX: The symbol of the specific entity written somewhere, a piece of the entity exists within the plane, or the true name of the entity is spoken. Lower Dimension to Higher Dimension: A being of a lower dimension can travel to higher dimensions freely as long as they have the durability and tools to traverse The Interstice. Also if a lower dimensional beings obtain powers of a higher dimensional one, that person can still travel to universes of his dimensionality without the need of summoning or other methods. EX: If a human gains the powers of a 5-D being he can travel to another 4-D universe without having any ties to it. Cosmic Hierarchy Note: This is just a portion, there maybe many more than what is listed. The Outsiders (Outerversal Beings) - Origian ''' The Nothing, Origian is what everything will come back to. it is the symbol of the cold indifference that existence brings to all living things. - '''Xadifhith Entropy, Chaos and disorder is what he is. Insanity and madness is what he brings to those who still have hope. - Exelth The Holder and Shaper of Dreams, he uses the soul to dig through all living things’ dreams and subconscious to create multiverses that even reality cannot hold. The Highest Point (High-Hyperversal Beings) - The Monocle The Looking Glass, he is the gatekeeper to the Outerverse. He alone chooses when reality will end. - [[Necroxelth|'Necroxelth']] The Shaper of Souls, she implants all living things with a soul so once they die she may experience all of their memories and sensations for herself. The Insane: (Hyperversal Beings) - High Level Entities (Complex-Multiversal Beings) - Xogeel The Holder of Knowledge, he created a library that holds an ever increasing collection of history, science, and wisdom from the multiverse. - Gloclickz The Keeper of objects, she created a marketplace that all of the multiverse comes to sell and obtain objects of all natures. - [[Palmer Teralyn|'Palmer Teralyn']] Xogeel's Main Voyager, he is the one to explore the most farthest reaches of The Structured Multiverse. Mid Level Entities (Multiversal Beings) - Xodryls Workers created by Xogeel to run and manage his Multiversal Library - Gohaels Workers created by Gloclickz to run and manage her Multiversal Marketplace - Low Level Entities (Universal Beings) - The Finite (Anything Lower than High 3-A) - Flesh Beasts A Horrid strain of virus that effects all DNA/Carbon-Based life and mutates and consumes them into a swarm of dangerous, tumorous beings. - Armando Castillo A part of the Main cast of The Carnival of Enigmatic Folk Powers of the Verse The powers of the verse varies for which part of the verse you look at, it ranges from Normal Humans to the Outerverse. The main verse contains Multiversal, Hyperversal and Outerversal beings with Reality Warping, Mind manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Maniplation and other hax. Category:W.L.A (Verse) Category:Verses